dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pan
Pan (パン), is a minor character in Dragon Ball Z and one of the main characters in Dragon Ball GT. She is a Human-Saiyan quarterbreed. She is voiced by Elise Baughman in the FUNimation dub and by Caitlynne Medrek in the Blue Water Studios redubs. It should be noted that Pan's name comes from the Pan of Roman (as well as others) mythology. That means that, at first glance, she appears to have been named after her mother Videl rather than her father Gohan. However, closer inspection reveals a double-pun on behalf of author Akira Toriyama, in that Pan is also the Japanese, Portuguese and Spanish word for bread, continuing her father's food-based name as well as her mother's god-religion-based name. Biography Pan is the daughter of Videl and Son Gohan, which also means that she is the granddaughter of both Son Goku and Mr. Satan and Chi-Chi, Videl's mother(who is unknown) In her infancy she spent a lot of time with Goku, so she trained a lot. When she was 4 years old she was already regularly flying around the world, and attempting to beat her best times. Pan is also good friends with Vegeta and Bulma's daughter Bra. In Dragon Ball GT, she appears to have a rather big butt for her age. Dragon Ball Z From the closing scenes of the Dragon Ball Z anime, she is fighting Goten and appears to have won as Trunks holds her hand up in victory. However, this wasn't an official match, as indicated by the "Canceled" sign (translated on the FUNimation DVD's Japanese version) above the outside of the arena and the concept that the crowd was departing. It was just Goten and Pan playing around in a pretend fight, with the latter surprising the former. Baby Saga Ten years after the end of Dragonball Z Pan is shown as a teenager. She is constantly spoiled by her grandfather Mr Satan. When Goku, Trunks and Goten prepare to launch into space to find the Black Star Dragonballs Pan accidentally makes the rocket blast off with Goku and Trunks on board leaving behind Goten. Goku and Trunks have no choice but to let Pan come with them. After gathering all 7 black star Dragonballs the trio returns to earth. By this time Baby has control of earth and has Goten and Gohan attack Pan. Pan is saved from a fatal attack from Gohan by Goku. Goku tells Pan to leave before he fights Baby. Pan watches as Goku faces down Baby's Revenge Death Ball and presumes him dead when it hits (in reality Goku was transported to an alternate dimension). Pan then hides with Mr Satan in the innards of Majin Buu. Later Pan along with Majin Buu and Mr Satan go to the newly formed Tsufurujin planet in hopes of stopping Baby. Pan is attacked by her father and mother, Gohan and Videl, but is saved at the last minute by Uub. When Goku turns into a Golden Oozaru Pan calms him down by making him remember his family. Goku then transforms into a SSJ4 and asks Pan if he was the one who caused all the damage to the Tsufurujin planet. Pan says yes and Goku tells Pan it will be alright and goes off to fight Baby. Pan later gives Goku energy with which to fight Golden Oozaru Baby Vegeta. Super Android 17 Saga During the invasion of Earth Pan helps fight off the numerous villans that have appeared from the portal between Earth and Hell. Later, she captures Dr Gero with the help of Guru and tells the Doctor to call off Super 17. Gero is unable to do this because Doctor Myu had reprogrammed 17 and proved it by telling 17 to kill Gero. After 17 does this he procceds to defeat all of the present Z Warriors including Pan. After the defeat of Super 17 by Goku Pan helps gather the Dragon Balls again to restore the Earth. Shadow Dragon Saga After Goku sets off to find the Shadow Dragons, Pan decides to follow him. When she catches up with Goku, she bribes him into letting her come with him by telling him that he will not be able to find the Shadow Dragons without Guru who Pan has brought along. The two combat (and defeat) Liang Xing Long, Wu Xing Long, Qi Xing Long and Liu Xing Long. Si Xing Long However defeats Pan but lets her go in favor of fighting Goku. Later Pan, along with everyone on earth (and some from other planets) gives energy to Goku's Genki Dama in order to finish off Yi Xing Long. The very last part of the series' timeline shows Pan as an old woman with a grandson called Goku Junior. Transformation]] * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Category:Characters who can fly ¼ Category:Z Fighters Note: